


When Summer is Gone

by PinkStripeSweater



Category: Advanced Education With Viktor Strobovski (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Music, Shyness, Singing, compliments, hmm idk man it's been a while, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkStripeSweater/pseuds/PinkStripeSweater
Summary: DISCORD REQUEST: "Mr. Mix has a beautiful signing voice and Viktor catches him singing one day and compliments his voice, saying he should sing more and then goes on his merry way, leaving a flustered/embarrassed Mix behind."hey hey hey broski i'm on it B)sorry i haven't been able to write lately, but i've been wanting to do this one for a long time now so here i go
Relationships: Viktor Strobovski/Mr. Mix
Kudos: 3





	When Summer is Gone

_"Is love like a rose? That blossoms and grows? Then withers and goes, dear? When summer is gone..."_

Viktor had never heard such a beautiful voice. His usual patrol around the halls was often dead silent, void of the chaos of a regular high school. This occurrence stood out so much that it caught his attention.

_"I can't believe that we've just been dreaming..._  
That all of our scheming...  
Must end with the dawn..."

The voice was coming from the cafeteria. Surprsing, he thought. There was usually nothing to listen for except the boiling of the stew Mix constantly worked on. He poked his head through the door to see what was going on.

Indeed, Mix was hanging out by the cauldron, stirring his huge ladle in the cream-colored liquid as the old gramophone played in the corner. He lightly danced around the cauldron's perimeter, and this gesture amused Viktor, who has never seen the cook in such a musical mood. Mix didn't notice him at all, evident by him letting his guard down and happily singing like no one heard him.

_"So tell me again...  
Love is not in vain...  
That it will remain, dear...  
When summer is gone."_

Mix's voice was as smooth as the honey he used in his tea, and it sounded so good with the old vinyl that the school had kept and played for decades. Viktor just had to say something.

"Mix, my good sir! What a lovely voice you have!" his compliment echoed throughout the empty cafeteria.

Mix jumped at his sudden entrance, nearly dropping the ladle into the soup.

"Vik, what-?! I, uh, I..." he could do nothing but stammer, trying to look away, staring deep into the cauldron.

"I know I've heard that song many times, but I've never heard it done so well as you!" Viktor approached closer, his arms open and inviting. Mix only shuffled closer to the cauldron, clearly embarrassed.

"I didn't think anyone heard," Mix said as he looked down. "Didn't mean to annoy ya."

The teacher noticed his expression of course, from Mix's hunched posture to his face growing increasingly red. He gently pressed his palm against the chef's cheek, and it felt sweaty. Was he really that ashamed of his own talent?

"Why the flushed face?" Viktor inquired. "What I just heard was far from annoying, it really did make my day. And I don't say that to people often." Mix glanced at him for a moment, and a glimpse of sincerity could be seen behind Viktor's mask.

"I wish I could hear you more often," he continued. That just made Mix look back at his cooking quickly. Viktor pulled his hand away and gave him some distance.

"Uh... sure?" Mix responded as he kept stirring the stew. "I mean there aren't any other songs to listen to around here."

"I'll be sure to find some more vinyls for the ol' gramophone," Viktor chirped. "I'm sure they're around here somewhere, I just have to look really hard..."

He made his way out of the cafeteria, back to his wandering. "See you around then, Mix!"

Mix waved him off, then quietly went to the nearby table to chop up some vegetables. The blush made his face as warm as the food he cooked, blurring his ears to the gramophone that kept playing his song.


End file.
